diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid's Arrow
Cupid's Arrow is the seventh episode of Di'angelo. It will be the second episode to feature Drizzle. Plot The episode starts at Lover's Pond. Riggles sees that Drizzle is depressed. She goes over and asks her why. It's because of Di'angelo and Malti being together and Drizzle wants to be with Di'angelo. Riggles (and her willingness to help anyone out with anything), decides to bring them together. Riggles goes over to Di'angelo and Malti (interrupting their kiss), and asks Di'angelo to at least go out on a date with her (Drizzle). He refuses and Riggles tries to think of another plan. Then, she notices Cupid striking another couple. This gives her the idea for something, but she goes to the Library first. She meets Sonja there "reading" a math book she's supposed to be studying (she has a comic book in there and is reading that instead). She gets startled when she thinks someone's there to check up on her. Riggles asks for a book on Cupid, to which Sonja happily finds for her. Then, Sonja reads it to her, which gives Riggles the idea to steal his arrows. Riggles sneaks over to his house while he's asleep as Punchles (her alter ego). She sneaks in his house and steals his arrows. Di'angelo goes back to Lover's Pond with a fake note Riggles wrote for him, telling him Malti's meeting him for lunch. She takes Drizzle there (who's more depressed today) and instructs her to stay on a certain spot. Riggles, then aims at him, then strikes him and puts a picture of Drizzle in front of him. It results in him falling in love with Drizzle. Drizzle's overjoyed to see that he finally loves her, but then he becomes obsessive and Drizzle feels uncomfortable. Riggles tries to make him go back to Malti, (but because he's in love with Drizzle), he finds Malti repulsive and continues to go after Drizzle. Riggles goes to the library to find out that both Sonja and the book (it was checked out) are both gone. She decides she has no other choice than to tell Cupid she stole the arrows. After she confesses, he tells her just to strike him again and makes sure he falls in love with Malti. She does as he tells her to and he becomes himself again. Drizzle comes up to her and he pushes her away to be with Malti (apparently having amnesia of the event). Drizzle's happy he's not obsessing over her anymore, but sad that she can't be with him. Riggles comforts her as the episode ends. Characters (In order of appearance) *Riggles *Drizzle *Di'angelo *Malti *Cupid * Sonja Trivia *There is a dog that resembles Jake the Dog from Adventure Time in the library behind Riggles. *This is the first episode to feature Cupid as he is regularly represented (as a sign of love and not a literal representation of pigs flying). This is also the only episode he'll speak. *This is the second episode to feature Drizzle as a main topic of the episode, with the first being The Formal Dance. Gallery With the exception of the image above, there are currently no other images available. If you find one, please post it in this section.